The present invention relates to a squeegee-type cleaning device. Heretofore, such prior cleaning devices have generally included a squeegee device having a fixed squeegee head adapted for use especially in the cleaning of windows or the like. In such cases, it was required that a separate receptacle be utilized for containing the liquid cleaning fluid that was generally dispensed from the receptacle via a spray nozzle. Sprayed accordingly, it was required to maintain two separate components of the cleaning system, namely, the squeegee and the spray-nozzle dispenser to carry out the cleaning operation. In addition, the fixed head of the squeegee member would not allow the device to be readily stored after useage particularly in limited space areas.